Return of Majora mask, it is not over yet
by the dark hero of time
Summary: this is my first fanfic see what it is like ok it is about link and majoras masks return plus it is a link and ruto pairing plus other pairings rated t for future chapters oh it will fetaure inyuasha no longer on hiatus
1. Chapter 1 famliy ties

**HEy there this is my first try at a fanfic so here i GO **

**OH I FORGOT **

**LINK:WHAT DID YOU FORGET THIS TIME GUNNAR**

**THAT I HAVE SOME PEOPLE MAKING THERE APPERANCE TODAY MAY I INTROUDUCE GUNNARR GALEFORCE YOUR BROTHER**

**LINK: I HAVE FAMLIY**

**GUNNAR: YO BRO**

**OH I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LEGEND OF ZLEDA CHACTERS EXECPT MY OWN SHANA AND GUNNAR**

**RETURN OF MAJORAS MASK IT IS NOT OVER YET**

CHAPTER ONE FAMILY

IT WAS A SUNNY DAY IN HYRULE FIELD AS LINK ZELDA AND NAVI

LINK: AH what a beautiful day today right Zelda

Zelda: yep except who are those people

Navi: um link i think those are fangirls

Fangirls: there is link get him

Link: oh my god

meanwhile in castle town to people are shopping one is wearing a blue tunic while the other is wearing royal garments one was called Gunnar galeforce they other princess shana

Gunnar: how much is this shield Gunnar ask pointing to a hylain sheild

Man; 80 rupees

Gunnar:Ok i will take it Gunnar hands the man 4 red rupees and got a hylian sheild

Shana: Gunnar were did you get that shield

Gunnar:in the bazaar cost me 80 rupees

Shana: well i got us some black cloaks so we can leave the city

Gunnar: alright now i can find my brother as Gunnar puts one on

Shana puts one on as they leave town into hyrule field

Meanwhile link is running from his fangirls

Link:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh get away from me

Fangirls we are catching up on him

Just then link vanishes behind a bush as the Fangirls run past it

Link: thank you from saving me from the fangirls who are you anyway my name is Link galforce and yours

the boy in the black coat takes his hood down and shows his face my name is gunnar galeforce i am your brother

Link: how is this possible i thought i had no family but here i am talking with my brother

Gunnar: lets get out of this bush ok we can talk more later ok

Link:yes lets go

As Gunnar and link get out of the bush Gunnars cloak gets stuck and is riped off revaling his blue tunic when the fangirls see us

Fangirls: he must have pulled the four sword out because there is another link

Link and Gunnar: oh crap lets run

Meanwhile Zelda is talking to Shana

Shana:so we are sisters right

Zelda: seems like it

Just then Gunnar and links run past them with agroup of screaming fangirls right behind them as gunnar and link jump over to zoras domain

Link: ok we are safe so Gunnar you are my brother

Gunnar:yep i am skilled in the sword and magic just like you

Just then link is drag under water

Gunnar: bro are you ok

Link; i am fine it is just ruto

Ruto: hi linky did you come over here to see little old me

Link: Hi ruto

Ruto: linky who is this kid is he a friens of yours

Gunnar trying to hold in a laugh from the pet name his bro has from a zora

Link: one word bro and you are dead oh gunnar ruto ruto gunnar

Ruto: nice to meet you Gunnar how do you know my linky

Gunnar same here princess ruto of the zoras i am gunnar links brother

Ruto: then you must be his best man

Gunnar: best what

Ruto: linky did not tell you

Link: ruto do not tell him

Gunnar tell me what

Ruto: well link is my fiance and me his future wife

Gunnar laughing alot: you mean you got engaged with out telling me bro lucky

just then Shana and zelda come in to the domain hey you too the fangirls are gone

Gunnar and Link: ok we are coming

Gunnar: nice to meet you ruto

Link: great seeing you again

Ruto:linky aren't you going to marry me today

Link: i will

in his mind: when i am knocked out

**well that was my first chapter tell me what you think and how do you like it and tell me what you wanna see and review or flame  
**


	2. Chapter 2 gunnars story

**Hey there it has been a while since i typed for a bit well i got ahead of my self because i introduced Shana and Gunnar with out giving their background so today's chapter is a story chapter that Gunnar tells Link about what happened to him while he was away Same goes for Shana and Zelda**

**Link:oh great this is going take an hour or two**

**Gunnar:Hey you finally going to find out what happened to me and Shana**

**Shana:yep sis you and link are going to find out what happened to me and Gunnar here**

**Zelda:OK this is going to be a good story**

* * *

Back at Hyrule castle the king and queen were very worried were did their two lovely little girls were as the four companions entered the castle talking when Shana and Zelda see their parents. Were have you two been all this time. The king yelled at his daughters we are sorry father we were busy talking to Gunnar and link. Well Gunnar and Link decide to head back to the kokori forest and chat a bit about were Gunnar has been for the last few years. OK bro here is the story but first long versoin or short version Gunnar asks politely. The long versoin bro said Link as he pulled up a chair. OK it started during the great war between the hylians and the gerudos four kids were born on the same day two were Zelda and Shana the other two were me and you bro are parents James galeforce and lily galeforce had to separate us because we could not be in the middle of the war so the king and queen of hyrule plus are parents decided that we were to be separated so are Dad took me to teriamina to meet his friends the Zora's of great bay he heard that they had children to so are dad decidedi would be raised there you were taken here to be raised by kids until your destiny was reviled to you Shana was also taken to terimina Zelda was holed up in the castle. When i started to see and talk dad made me a wooden sword and sheild his friends kids were always watching me attack little sand crabs with my blade as i grow older i started to get more skiled in my sword skills i aslo learned how to use elemantal magic the only magic i master was thunder magic attack spells and water healing spells. Just them link hears saira yelling link five people are looking for someone called gunnar. Hey bro you got visitors link said as i got a glass of water. Who are they bro Gunnar asked. Five girls very colorful one with cat ears. Oh god please not them anybody but them. Just then the five girls one with tears in her eyes were in links house. Wolfy there you are said the green haired one. Hi bridget whats up with zoey Gunnar asked a hint of sadness in his voice. Well Bridget told gunnar what had happened about zoey and kisshu and how kisshu sacrificed himself to save her. Ok i get it i can bring kisshu back for her

Ok it has been a few wekks since i upadted so you better enjoy this chapter oh suprised i added the mew mews for fun oh next two chapters will focus on me link and the mew mews brining kisshu back with help from dariuna and ruto so rate and reveiw and please no hurtful flames i have had writers block


	3. Chapter 3 Kakriko village and graveyard

**Hey everyone today i will start to get into some more linkxruto love and today gunnar thanks to your votes gets his girl.**

Gunnar you mean i get to finally have a sweetheart.

Link:This is going to be great me and ruto-chan together

Ruto:soo when is this girl suposse to apper

Minda:right now

Link and ruto jump up Minda what are you doing here.

Gunnar blushes at the cute teenage imp girl.

Bridget: Gunnar does not own the legend of zelda and mew mew power

**story start**

**CHIDORI **Gunnar screams out knocking down twelve stachildren. Bridget how many more are left gunnar asks.

About 55 more Gunnar no make 44 your brother just took down eleven more. Link asks bro why do we have to head to death mountain again. Because brother we need the ring of fire to revive kisshu.

Link hackes through three more were are they coming fromLink asks as he slashes thrue another dozen and slashs at the one holding ruto.

"Ruto you ok" Link askes "I am fine now thanks link-kun" ruto says kissing link. Hey Gunnar how are you doing Link asks poletliy i am doing ok brother just worry about the others.

**Zapper kit your thunder manipulation has just awakened get ready for a burst of my energy.** _Oh great why did my thunder manipulation have to awaken during battle the mew mews know about zapper but my brother and my soon to be sister in law Ruto does not. _

Gunnar gets covered in a yellow light sourronding his body as an outline of yellow chakra starts to take a shape of a dragon "Link and Ruto stop kissing and move out of the way i am going to finish them off with one huge hit".

Link and Ruto move out of the way "Brother, what the heck is wrong with you. You can not take out 22 of these skeletons and that camp site of them with one hit. Also what is with the yellow outline". Gunnar opens his mouth **Giga Thunder Flare **Gunnar fires a big yellow beam out of his mouth taking out everything in its path destroying the stachildren and the place they were appearing in one huge destructive blast.

When the light dissapers all that is left is a huge beam trench. Link is seeing but not beliveing "Brother how in hyrule did you do that"."I will explain"Bridget says"When Gunnar first met us, he was just an averge kid until he ran into the legendary dragon of lightning Zapper. "Once him and gunnar fused he gained the power to use justu and 2 abilitys inhale and copy his enemy attacks" Bridget finishes. Just then they hear snoring and see me fast asleep. "Ok why is my brotjher asleep"Link asks couristly. "Oh i forgot that after giga flare Gunnar is so low on energy he falls asleep" Bridget explains.

Mean while in his mindscape Gunnar and Zapper were talking. **"So kit how did it feel to finally to unleash your giga flare on all those skeletons" Zapper asks amusing. **"It felt realy weird to use almost all my energy to destroy all them in one hit" Gunnar says.** "yeah but you will get use to it but first let talk about you thunder maipulation the first manipulation that has awakened means it is time for you to reciceve the first of the 14 blades. Your father James gave me this blade to give to you when you were ready to weild it so here it is the thunder blade with this your thunder magic and thunder attacks will be easy to control" Zapper say amusing.** Gunnar swings the blade getting a feel of it. "So this is one of my fathers 14 blades when combined with the master sword makes the really strong blade of evils bane the arbitrator.** "Correct kit now on to the second matter you can know use my legendary best summon strike known as thunder vortex a powerful attack garunted to destroy your foe with a single hit it is a comabination of your hurricane spin and of your thunder hurricane"Zapper says congrualting.** Gunnar starts jumping in joy"Awsome plus it gives me the use of your chakra when i need it".

Meanwhile Link was carrying Ruto to kakriko village Renne kiki bridget and the purple haired mew mew were fighting over who was going to carry me."i will carry Gunnar Bridget he needs to rest". Renne says loudly. "No i will carry Gunnar ok" Bridget says even louder. "i could carry Gunnar"Kikki says cutley. "Could you three stop fighting i will carry him ok. Say the purple haired mew mew picking me up.

**Well that does for this part of chapter 3 part 2 will be up later today when gunnar finally uses his new move the thunder vortex and gunnar gets trap in a love 5 ways Rate and review.**


	4. chapter 3 part 2 rumble in the graveyard

**Ok my loyal veiwers and people who just read for fun today we get more fights gunnar ends up being trap in love with five girls link and ruto are finally getting to know eachothers feeling for each others **

**Gunnar:um yo gunnar are you sure this is a good idea for me**

**Link and me:oh yes we think it is good and because we have not forgot the shaving cream joke you did last month**

**Renne kiki brdget the purple haired mew mew and minda:wait you mean us fighting over him**

**Me:yes**

**Ruto:gunnar mayo does not own either zelda or the mew mews if he did there would be alot more love and less deaths**

**Zapper:story start**

"Nice shot Renne"Gunnar says as he starts taking aim at a three point ballon in the shooting gallery. "thanks Gunnar-Kun"Renne says blushing. "Kun, whenever have you called me Kun!" Gunnar asks as he accidently lossend his arrow shooting down a three point and ten point ballon. "Well done kid here is your prize, a new quiver full to the brim with 50 arrows" says the man running the Shooting gallery. As gunnar left the shooting gallery zapper spoke to him**'Hey kit the other five wanna speak with you and that zora dude is getting testy". "Tell Jack I will be there in five minutes going to get them some bodys for them ok"**

**(Meanwhile in gunnars mindscape)**

**"Jack stop trying to kill Max" said a walking rock while a dude in white and a dude in black were meditating with the thunder dragon."Firece deity should we shut them up*asked Zapper." "Mark how long have we been stuck in Gunnar anyway." "17 days from wensday." Mark the goron said. "Hey guys how are you hanging."Gunnar is tackled by dark. "How are you gunnar and those five bodys outside are for us." Yep it is time for you guys to get out of my body I cannot handle the growing migranes you give me".** At that remark all five of them started laughing. Gunnar started to do a few hands signs "ox, rabbit, dragon, rhino, fox, and dog **"reserrectioun no jutsu".** All five plus Gunnar reappered in the village fierce and Marcus (an darks name) Liking the new look and getting used to thier new bodys as jack, mark, and max started walking around a bit.

"Hey bro stop that chicken comin at you" Link yelled as gunnar jump onto the chicken grabiing and holding on to the chicken. "Man this is one fast moving cucco bro lets just get it back to it's owner before it trys pecking my brains out." After they finished bring the cuccos back and got 50 rupees for payment gunnar heard a scream coming from the graveyard.

"Guys stay here i am going to check out that scream i heard coming from the graveyard". Gunnar runs into the graveyard and sees six beasts made out of darkness surrounding a imp with some strange dude with a blade made of pure darkness. "hey uglys why are you picking on a defendless girl for" Gunnar shouts thorwing a few thunder arrows at them. "Kill him my pets" the man said in his deep dark voice. "Oh no these are shadow beasts you have to kill them all or the one surviving will use the scream to bring back his comrades". Gunnar starts thinking "what was that move that can attack nemerous enemys while spinning wait the hurricane spin attack." Gunnar starts charging up a spin attack his sword crackling with energy. "your finished hurrcaine spin." Gunnar yells as he starts spinning around like a hurricane attcking all six beasts in their vital areas killing them in succession. "Well done young hero of twilight Link galeforce i was wondering when you showed up but why are you weraing blue instead of green". "Hey do not get me confused with my big brother my name is Gunnar Galeforce and you leave the princess of the twilight realm alone before i kill you." "Haahahahahahahahahahah Hmm I like your spunk kid The name is marcus soon to be king of the twilight realm but first i am your exicuntinour." Twenty more shadow beasts apper behind gunnar. **"drat i do not have enough magic power for another hurricane spin to take out twenty i only have enough for one and i have to save it for the thunder vortex." **"Brother you handle the jerk we will handle the beasts" gunnar looks and sees the beats fighting link, ruto, max ,mark, jack, renee, kikki, bridget, and the purple haired mew mew fighting the shadow beasts.

"Looks like it is me versus you Marcus prepare to die by my blade." "ok kid lets see who is the better fighter here i come."

(play fatilize or your favorite battle music from any video game)

Marcus charges at gunnar an thrusts his sword at Gunnar as he parrys the thrust and counter attacks by doing a vertical slash Mareucs take the hit gunnar starts a flurry of sword thrusts and slashes at him"demonic tiger blade striker." "dark Cutter" marcus yells as he slashes at gunnar with his blade glowing "it is time i finish this fight Marcus" Gunnar starts charging a spin attack his body crackling with enregy. Zapper appers above gunnar as he starts spinning in a circle as he starts glowing yellow as zapper clamps down with his jaws around gunnar as Marcus is covered in a vortex of electircity as gunnarl slams his blade and slicecs marcus in half vaporizing his body in pure thunder energy."thats checkmate."

"You ok princess minda." gunnar asks as he helps her up. "Thank you my hero." Minda grasps gunnars chin as she puts him in a lip lock as the other girls start getting jealous as link and Ruto do the same the other boys say one thing in thier mind blackmail.

**Sorry i have not typed in a while i had writers block so rate and review and tell me and help me with some of the scens of fighting and romance bye and your comments are apricated**


	5. 4 return of gunnars sensei

**Link: Um why did gunnar scarf a whole fridge**

**Zelda:must be a full moon again**

**Kikki and Renne:gunnar always sleep walks and eats during a full moon just be glad he is wearing clothes this time.**

**Daruina:what do you mean glad he is wearing clothes.**

**Link and ruto: Darunia do not scare us like that**

**Dark and Feirce: story start**

Gunnar and link plus the others started their trek up death mountain. Gunnar was carrying minda and kikki up the mountain since they were still asleep. Kikki was purring as minda was talking in her sleep gunnar giggled at what she said about him and her. "Such a silly Kikki being a catgirl is good." Thougt gunnar as minda said about hem being married gunnar just shook his head that why today gunnar was following the group up death mountain yesterday the mew mews and minda explained how the got to were i was.

_Flashback_

_"WEll we followed gunnar threw terminas forest in his wolf form when we got back to the entrance of the forbidden forest gunnar quickly dissappered to were princess shana was" explained Kikki. "Well i came from the twilight realm because the 7 twilight dragons have awakened and are searching for theier brother zapper from hyrule." Minda explained. "Wait you mean the dragons are awakening because of me abosorbing the thunder dragon zapper."_

_flashback end_

"Are we there yet." Gunnar yells loudly as he dodged another rolling bolder as max and mark punch threw another 2. "Not yet gunnar-kun." A Happy renne said. "Um brother is it just or is that cojiro following us agin." WHAT the chicken is following us again oh alright cojiro can come but if anybody gets hungry eat a soldier pill to keep your stregth up ok." Cojiro the cucco decided to rest on gunnars sholder. Link gave a cojiro a soldier pill just in case then ran into somebody which they did and it was a very good rival to gunnar in the sword.

"Hey watch were you are going huh Gunnar is that you." Inuyasha-sensei that you." Gunnar-san great to see you again,meow." Shippo Killa great to see you to." Hey gunnar are you using of the pickup lines i gave you." No miroku hey there kagome and sango let me guess you guys finally found the portal scroll i hid so you guys can join our team right." Before inyuahsha could respond both he and gunnar drew thier demon blades as a sacred arrow was launched at them by inuyashas ex-girlfriend kikyo. "Posion rever soul stealer, claw rever soul stealer, Well well we meet agin kikyo and my brother." Inuyasha says loudly "Gunnar who do they work for agian." Gunnar catching the hint says," Oh Cojiro these people work for the KFC." Everybody but kikyo and inuyashas brothers yell and hid as Cojiro went cock-adodle-doo as he went super sayin chicken. As amillon cuckoos apper and gang up on the 2 as ther others made a beeline for the goron city with cojiro right behind gunnar. As marcus and max jump into the city gunnar an inuyasha stop. "you guys get the info we need we will handle these 2 idiots inuyasha take kikyo, sheshomaru you are mine."

**Why has gunnar and inuyasha stopped and fight the 2 seeking to kill them why did gunnar tell the others to go on without them and why did gunnar face shesormaru by himself while inuyasha fights kiyko.**

**ok poll time gunnar will be gaining new powers soon the the other 13 dragons go to the team or gunnar keeps the power himself**

**vote yes for gunnar giving the power to them team or no for gunnar to keep the power**

**second poll gunnar will swoon alot of girls during his adventure so should gunnar have a harem or just one girl**

**vote to see gunnar with nine girls harem or just one girl vote when you read and rate and review**


	6. Chapter 5 shesomarus final fight

**GUNOMARU"So gunnar shesomaru become one wich involes my change from gunnar galefore to gunomaru galeforce ok this is going to be good."**

**Minda" I say you look hot as a wolfboy gunnar-kun even better then your brother link."**

**Blaze the fire dragon" So gunnar you still going to keep the power?"**

**Gunomaru"i do not know blaze maybe."**

**Ruto and Link" Gunnar lee mayo aka the dark hero of time does not own zelda mew mews or inuyasha ever."**

"Iron rever soul stealer." Inuyasha trys his best to slash at Kikyo but continues dodgeing. "DRAGON SLASH." Gunnar and Shesomaru continue trading blows blocking each slash. "Shesomaru why are you working with Kikyo you know if after she kills Inuyasha she will go after you to finish the job." Gunnar says as he blocks another barrage of posion claw swipes

"Kiyko wll not betray me, Gunnar perpare for the grave demon scar." Cock adoodle doo. "Cojiro what are you doing here." cojiro uses a enrgy barrier apper and it absorbed the attck. "My turn shesormaru Wind scar dragon style." Gunnar sends three large energy waves at shesmaro crackling with zappers energy. as he cast protectora on shesomaru and inuyasha as kikyo sent a arrow at them both as both gunnar and shesomaru countine there battle climmbing to the very tip of death mountain were gunnar starts feeling an energy the same as zapper. "looks like dragon number 2 has awakened."

Mean while in the goron city

"Brother were have you been latley." Darunia says as link is given a bone crushing goron hug. "Darunia not breathing bones breaking." Link says as darunia continues holding him."So why are there 2 zora a goron five strange animal like people and a deku srub doing here." "Um mister Darunia if it is not much of a hassle we would like the reviveal ring of fire." Zoey asks sweetly. "Of course i would be glad to give you the ring but there is this centipide like twin creature in the temple of fire were the fire dragon blaze that has not yet awakend gaurds the ring." Just then they hear a roar and darunia smiles as he pulls the rock. "Quickly to the temple oh ruto use this water necklace it will keep you hydrated."

Marcus dark fearice and max give micheal the zora a protective water barrier as the follow the others to the fire temple when they see a big red dragon roaring as they look to see gunnar about to be pushed off the edge of the crater.

Meanwhile back at the top

Gunnar and shessomaru were fighting to the death as gunnar is now in his one tailed dragon mode electricity crackling around him. "Thunder blade gunnar yells slashing at shesomaru. *Kit you are almost running out of thunder magic attacks. we need to get to the temple of fire to meet the dragon of the fire heart also known as the fire ring the dragon of pure fire my brother blaze the 2 tailed fire dragon.* *I know that zapper but right now we are kind of busy we got a girl with a sacred arrows that are aiming to kill me inuyasha and his brother and we are about to be forced over the edge into a boiling lake of lava.* As gunnar said that kikyo fired a arrow at gunnar, gunnar blocked the attck but lost his footing and started to fall into the crater as the fire dragon blaze took off. "Hang on Kit i am coming." Blaze glowed a red light as he seemed to dissapper into gunnar. "Kit listen to me focus to bring out my wings ok." Gunnar starts glowing dragon a go go, Gunnar yealls loudly as bright red wings apper and gunnars body grows red scales. Gunnar flys up to seshomaru and opens his mouth, "**MAGMA BOMB."** And shoots a fire ball at kikyo.

"Inuyasha incoming hot magma powered ball of death coming right at you move now." Gunnar yelled loudly as inuyasha was fighting bot kikyo and his brother.

Inuysaha looks and dodges, "Gunnar watch were you are aiming ok." as the ball of fire burns kiyko making the clay she was made from harrden as shesomaru jump and slash at gunnar making him fall into the crater with him gunnar managing to land on a platue time for shesomaru and gunnars final battle as gunnar reverted back to his human form. "Alright shesomaru lets finish this hand to hand combat."

"I agree gunnar we will not need our wepons only our bare fists shall see who is victor here, let this be our final battle." "Only fist fighting skills aloowed." Shesomaru said as he removed his battle gauntlets and got into a fighting stance. As gunnar slowly lowered his stance into his mystic dragon style also known as the deadly dragon fist stance they charged at eachother gunnar dodging most of the attacks and dealing some hits of his own on to shesomaru." " Light is the power of judgement drakness is the power of chaos hevan and earth drakness barrage." Shessomaru said loudly hitting gunnar all over his body. "You are weak after that attack you should be finished what how can that be possible nobody is that strong to survive darkness barrage."

"Well you played well shessomaru but i guess it is time i finish this time to use that move." "**By lightning and thunder you shall be lifted by wind you shall be scattered heaven and earth, Howling thunder."**

"Not this time Gunnar." Shesomaru dodges as he draws his blade and charges at gunnar ."Sonic barrage."

Gunar gets hit hard as he draws his sword again. "Ok shesamoru i guess i got no other chooice lets finish this once and for all."

(Look for a song a good battle song to play in this fight)

Gunnar charges at shesamoru and shesamorus charges at gunnar clashing blades. "Dragon sonic barrage." Gunnar yells as he slashes at shesmarou at rapid sucession. Shesamaruo threw at punch at gunnar. "Cerbus fist drakness flame sword."

"Water saber." Gunnar yells cooling done the fire shesamarou we are in an active valcano if you add more heat you will cause it to erupt." Gunnar is in fire arua." Your the first iam going to try this attack on." Gunnar smiles wickedly and moves fast then one one can see. "Grand, Aether!" Gunnar slashes upward sending shesamarou up as he starts attacking like no tommrrow using every slash attack know to humankind and dragonkind as he slams his blade downard plumeting him and shesamarou to the ground. "Do not move shesamarou i am sorry i guess it was to much for you to handle i guess the only way is for me to absorb your body and become one." gunnar says.

"I guess you are right well then gunnar i execpt your offer let us become one ." Sheasomaru says glowing.

A him and shesamaru glow shesamarou dissappers and gunnar looks alot more wolfish then he did a few minutes ago."

"Yo bro you ok." Link asks holding rutos hand. "I am fine brother darunia take us into the temple we got a centepide to crush and to get the ring of fire.".

"Gunnar you look hot right now." Minda says blushing.

Thanks princess minda and call me Gunoamru now."

"Gunomaru that is weak brother real weak."

"Link just be glad i am in a peaceful mood right now or you would be missing an arm or a leg."

As the small group traveled into the temple gunnar left his mark with his claws. He saw his claws could cause a posioning effect if they made a direct hit. "Hmm this could come in handy in fights." The group stuck together as the each jumped down to the entrance.

As gunnar link darunia and zelda took the lead gunnar and darunia came up with an idea gunnar would take the mew mews the mask version of himself plus the zora version through the temple to the top were the dragonton hammer was an acient dragon wepon only the sole user could weild.

"Ok gunnar you marcus max midna micheal fierce dark go get the hammer we will handle ugly while you guys get to work on the dungeon ok bro."

"Leave it to us we can handle this doungeon no problem." mark said. "Link i may be wasting this but please use my dragon energy to help." Gunnar says glowing red and put's his hand on links arm as blaze is given to link.

Meanwhile a dark figure outside the death muountain crater was looking at the progess of gunnar as he said in his deep dark voice." Thats it gunnar finish what i started you were always pathetic trying to hide from me soon i will crush you very soul or my name is not Marcus Alaostor."

**Woah looks like gunnar will soon meat marcus alastor aka the copy human but cann gunnar and link find the items they need to bring back zoeys boyfriend kisshu back from the dead and it is time for the sceret to happen tune in next time on loz return of majoras mask**


End file.
